La vida de Rose en Eternia
by Chioberry
Summary: Está historia de trata de la vida de Rose Cipher en esta dimensión y sobre todo lo que pasó durante este periodo.
1. La introducción

_**Hola! que quede claro que yo soy la autora de este libro y que estoy usando algunos personajes que no me pertenecen!**_

_**Constance: Le pertenece a Hazard Girl (Gracias por la autorización!)**_

_**Orko y todos los personajes de Eternia le pertenecen a Filmation**_

_**Bill Cipher le pertenece a Disney por ser de Gravity falls**_

_**Primer Capítulo: La introducción **_

* * *

_**Rose pov***_

_Desde que dejé a mi hermano en las suyas decidí quedarme en Eternia un largo rato, de hecho me pareció buen hogar luego de haber conocido a todos de antes y quise quedarme cómo una sirvienta más. Cómo solo Adam y Orko me conocían absolutamente tuve que cambiarme a mi forma humana y convivir con ello. Realmente luego de todo lo que pasó creo que ya me acostumbro por completo a un cuerpo humano pues no lo uso a menudo. Aunque no voy a dejar de lado mi magia! siempre cuando hay una tarea larga para hacer aprovecho en usarla para tener más tiempo libre. Desde entonces siempre tuve una buena relación con todos en especial con Orko, fue un gran amigo desde que lo conocí, fue un posible primer amor en mis momentos difíciles aunque quisiéramos que pase algo decidimos dejar eso atrás y simplemente ser amigos por el simple hecho que a mí hermano Bill no le gustaba para nada! y es así! para nada! literalmente! siempre se la pasaba hablándome de todas las maneras en que lo iba a matar, algo muy común de el heh! no me puedo quejar, tengo un hermano mayor loco, pero debo agradecerle por cuidarme y criarme desde que soy Pequeña._

_Ahora empeze está nueva vida en el castillo y desde entonces todo estuvo tranquilo. Llegó una chica nueva al castillo, era familiar de uno de los sirvientes con quién mejor me llevaba, se llama Constance y pues después que pasara un poco el tiempo nos hicimos buenas amigas, realmente me gustaba pasar tiempo con ella. Veía que era muy dulce y una persona encantadora! realmente se sentía que estabas en calma al estar junto a ella. Aunque me resultaba extraño que luego que Orko la ayudará con algo importante no pare de hablar de el, al parecer debe de estar algo enamorada. ha! realmente me sorprende ver qué una humana se enamore por primera vez de Orko de esa manera._

_Por mientras siempre llamo a mi hermano de vez en cuando a través de la mente y a veces me da algo de miedo pues aún sigue contándome sus planes de como matar a mi mejor amigo el pequeño mago, aunque también anda planeando las muertes de los demás que se me acercan por puros celos (ya estoy muuuy acostumbrada :'v)._

_y pues está es mi vida! en el castillo algo aburrida! aunque también puedo acostumbrarme no todos saben que soy un ser de otra dimensión y a veces es difícil hacer que piensen que soy completamente una humana._


	2. Mi Hermano

**_Hola soy la autora de este libro todos los derechos reservados a las empresas a cuáles estos personajes pertenecen:_**

**_-Bill Cipher: Disney_**

**_-Orko y MOTU: Filmation_**

**_-Constance: Hazard-Girl (creadora)_**

**_empezemos con el siguiente capítulo!_**

* * *

_**Rose Pov***_

_Llegó el día del cumpleaños del rey, empeze a dar todos los preparativos e incluso tengo mis trucos de no tener que comprar algunas necesidades para la fiesta ultilziando mi magia a escondidas y heh... vale la pena a veces creo que la vagancia me viene bien, Orko se molesta un poco ya que me parezco mucho a Adam en ese sentido realmente. Constance ha estado todo el día tratando de llamar la atención de Orko hoy al parecer el pequeño mago lo encuentra algo molesto pero aún así por buenos modales le saluda he incluso le habla ya que está algo curioso del comportamiento de mi amiga! Jejeje es algo gracioso ya que a veces a menudo viene el trollan a pedirme consejos constantemente, no me quejo realmente es uno de los pocos mejores amigos que tengo en las dimensiones._

_Ahora me encuentro cocinando la torta para el rey Randor, es algo agotador ya que decidí hacerlo yo sola por una sorpresa y el pastelero me dejó con gusto heh! aprovechado! obviamente es un trabajo duro pero me encargaré que salga muy bien! supongo..._

_Adam: Hey Rose! veo que tienes un trabajo algo complicado_

_Me volteo para verle entrar por la puerta se veía algo entusiasmado pues ayer había derrotado a Skeletor como He-man exitosamente._

_**"oh...no te vi entrar por aqui, me asustaste heh.."**_

_Me sonrió tiernamente, no lo había pensado pero el príncipe Adam estuvo visitandome a menudo estos meses, tenemos una amistad muy bonita aunque me parece sospechoso de algún modo no cualquier chico viene tanto a visitar a una chica_

_Adam: veo que necesitas una mano.. se que soy un príncipe pero te molestaría si te ayudo aunque sea un poco? elegiste un trabajo muy largo y el cumpleaños de mi padre es hoy_

_Asentí de manera amigable, estuvimos un largo rato charlando y conversando juntos mientras me ayudaba con el pastel, se veía gracioso como trataba de hacer los preparativos en la torta no estaba muy experimentado que digamos._

_**"Veo que estás algo feliz, tuviste una batalla exitosa ayer?"**_

_Le pregunté con algo de entusiasmo mientras ponía la gran torta en la mesa con cuidado, ya la había terminado._

_Adam: oh, es una larga historia...aunque es como siempre, lo derroto todo el tiempo -Rie soltando una sonrisa-_

_El príncipe se apoyo en una de las mesas y casi tira la torta al suelo, lo bueno es que logre sostenerlo con mi magia._

_**"EHEM...deberías tener más cuidado principito"**_

_Me miró algo avergonzado y con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras se rascaba la cabeza._

_Vi que alguien abre la puerta automática, era Orko tropezando con los preparativos de su show._

_Orko: agh.. lo estuve practicando demasiado tiempo y aún no me sale! creo que voy a decepcionar al Príncipe..._

_Adam: Hey amigo no pienses eso, tu solo sigue practicando de seguro lo harás bien._

_El trollan le sonrió al Príncipe y volteó a ver la torta, se veía algo sorprendido y luego se acercó a mi se le veía feliz_

_Orko: Wow! Rose no dejas de sorprenderme_

_Me miró con una sonrisa amigable._

_**"Todo hecho por la gran Rose Cipher! heh.."**_

_La fiesta estaba por comenzar y pues todos estaban en sus lugares, hubo un gran banquete les servimos a los invitados de otros reinos y al parecer todo salió bien, todos se encontraban festejando. Yo decidí no ir a la fiesta, tan solo quedarme unos minutos y luego ir a leer algo al jardín._

_Dentro de la tranquilidad sentí algo extraño aunque lo reconocí al instante._

_Una mano toca mi hombro y me volteo a verle, era mi hermano, Bill._

_Bill Cipher: HERMANITA! COMO ESTAS?!? VENI DE PASO A VISITARTE! -me da un abrazo algo fuerte-_

_**"Bill! pensaba que venías mañana a visitarme y si vas a estar aquí que sea en forma humana ok?'**_

_Bill Cipher: SI, SI CLARO, COMO QUIERAS HERMANITA.._

_Se le veía algo frustrado, como siempre es celoso de mi anda vigilandome 24/7 hasta un día que no estuvo me mandó a Kryptos a quedarse conmigo, algo estresante!! pero bueno, que se puede hacer..._

_Bill Cipher: VEO QUE ESTAN DE FIESTA ALLI ARRIBA, NO ME SORPRENDE QUE NO ESTES PRESENTE._

_**"Sabes que no me gusta estar al lado de mucha gente, prefiero ser más solitaria."**_

_Escucho una especie de magia detrás mío, otra vez es Orko y viene con Constance, oh no..._

_Constance: huh? un intruso! le avisaré a los demás! yo te salvó Rose -Con una mirada tierna me observa-_

_**"No! no es un intruso el es.."**_

_Bill Cipher: OH PERO MIRA QUIEN ESTA AQUI!_

_Orko: (Oh no...) ..._

_Bill Cipher: -Le saca el sombrero de lugar para abajo- TANTO TIEMPO QUERIDO AMIGO! REALMENTE DISFRUTO ATERRANDOTE SABES?_

_Constance: (huh...por qué le conoce?) -Observa algo curiosa- Quien es el?_

_**"El es mi hermano, Bill"**_

_Bill Cipher: -se da la vuelta y observa a Constance- OH! DESDE HACE CUANTO QUE NO VEO UNA MUJER TAN LINDA HEH.. UN GUSTO. -se le acerca y le besa la mano con clase-_

_Orko: (Enserio tenía que venir este idiota...) -observa a Bill con una mirada algo molesta pero discreta-_

_Constance: o-oh.. un gusto también -sonrie algo desconfiada-_

_Bill Cipher: -abraza un poco a Rose- ME QUEDARE UNOS DIAS AQUI A AYUDAR A MI HERMANITA!_

_"**(esto no puede ser cierto..) oh eso es genial"**_

_Sonreí con algo de entusiasmo disfruto al lado de mi hermano aunque no tanto con personas que quiere matar..._


	3. El plan de mi hermano

_**Hola soy la autora de este libro los personajes que usaré en esta historia tienes sus respectivos creadores (Menos Rose que es mía XD)**_

_**Bill Cipher- Disney**_

_**Constance- Hazard Girl**_

_**MOTU- Filmation**_

_**Gracias por venir a ver esta historia!**_

_**Cap 3: Los planes de mi hermano.**_

* * *

_**Rose pov***_

_Pasaron los días en el castillo, todo está muy tranquilo algo raro pues mi hermano Bill está presente pero parece que está vez se está moderando no entiendo, por qué será?_

_Adam me estuvo visitando mucho estos días, eso es bueno de el. Aunque también algo malo pues Bill ya le puso los ojos encima y le mira con disgusto. Se lo presente a Adam y con un poco de charla parece que le agrada el loco de mi hermano. No mucha gente le agrada Bill pero parece que Adam supo llevarlo de la mejor manera posible! eso es genial pues es un problema menos. Lo malo es que cuando Orko quiere ayudarme con algunas cosas no se acerca mucho por miedo de Bill, ese si está en la lista negra de Bill si es que me llega a tocar, algo loco heh.. prefiero que todo esté así antes que causar un alboroto._

_Todo se volvió más tranquilo desde entonces, Constance me ayudó con algunas cosas en mi cuarto se le veía tan tierna como siempre, incluso me invitó a tomar algo al bar en el pueblo de Eternia así que acepte y salimos juntas del castillo mientras Bill se encontraba mirándome en una de las ventanas con preocupación (El instinto de Hermano mayor xD)_

_Caminando por el pueblo se encontraba gente caminando alrevedor del pueblo, gente vendiendo sus respectivos productos, muchas frutas en canastas y mucha gente comprando en los puestos, es un día algo caluroso y pues andar en botas y suéter me da mucho calor a veces debo de pensar de no usar un solo estilo de ropa.._

_Constance: Te veo muy callada Rose.. te encuentras bien? -me miraba mientras caminabamos al bar con calma-_

_**"Oh..es solo, mi hermano eso es todo"**_

_Ella me miró con preocupación y luego curiosa me contestó._

_Constance: Oh Bill? es algo majo, parece ser agradable.. qué pasa con él?_

_**"El es muy sobreprotector conmigo"**_

_Escucho que suelta una pequeña risa mientras caminabamos y me voltee algo confusa_

_Constance: heh... se nota, se fija mucho en Adam.. Oh! hablando de Adam creo que tiene ojo en ti, me contaron que se la pasa hablando de ti con Teela._

_Me sorprendí un poco, parece que mis teorías eran ciertas no cualquier chico visita tanto a una chica si está enamorado... heh.._

_**"heh...lose pero no estoy preocupada por ello..solo que mi hermano es muy celoso"**_

_La vi a Constance algo decidida y me volteo a mirarme_

_Constance: deberías decirle que deje de hacerlo!_

_**"no! el es mi hermano sabe cómo cuidarme, además ya me acostumbre solo tengo que convencerlo que Adam es bueno y no me hará nada malo".**_

_Constance suspiro y me miró para devolverme una mirada tierna._

_Cuando llegamos al bar nos sentamos en la mesa las dos juntas, el lugar se veía acogedor y muy bonito. El bar era todo de madera y hecho de una manera muy cuidadosa para que se vea muy bonito y creo que lo lograron heh.._

_El tiempo pasó, nos sirvieron la pequeña merienda para las dos y mientras comíamos la veía a Constance algo rara y luego me miró, se veía siniestra puedo decir pero no me preocupo en absoluto._

_Constance: Hey, Rose..._

_Me encontraba comiendo mi comida favorita y estaba algo distraída así que no le di importancia por el silencio que teníamos, volvió a llamarme y entre en conciencia de vuelta._

_**"H-Huh? oh? qué pasa?"**_

_Voltee a verle mientras terminaba mi comida._

_Constance: Quería saber, que tanto conoces a Orko..es que realmente me gustaría conocerle más._

_No le di tantas vueltas, era buena amiga así que decidí contestarle._

_**"Oh Orko? el es mi mejor amigo hace años, lo conocí un día que me había perdido en el bosque de pequeña con mi hermano nos ayudó a volver a casa y luego decidimos trabajar junto a el"**_

_Bill, Yo y Orko ya teníamos esa mentira entre nosotros, nadie debía saber de dónde venimos o como realmente somos._

_Constance: Tu mejor amigo? wow! que bien... y sientes algo por el?_

_**"Hey! por qué esa pregunta tan loca derrepente?"**_

_Realmente me sentía confusa, se le veía con una cara algo creepy, creo que tendría que contarle esto a Bill no es bonito que me hablen así.. creo que mi opinión está cambiando un poco sobre Constance, pero no del todo.. por ahí lo estoy malinterpretando._

_Constance: Es solo por saber, es bonito saber más sobre tus amigos y ayudarles! -Me mira con una cara tierna de vuelta-_

_**"Pues...el.. es mi amigo para mí, un gran amigo nada más."**_

_Al escuchar eso ella se calmo y decidió pagar la cuenta para volver juntas al castillo. Mientras caminabamos al castillo sentía una constante observación de ella enserio me sentí demasiado incómoda..._

_Cuando llegamos al castillo me despedí de ella y corri hacia mi hermano._

_"**Bill! tengo que hablar contigo"**_

_Bill Cipher: OH QUE OCURRE HERMANITA, TE VEO ALGO PALIDA, TE PASO ALGO?_

_De su sonrisa cotidiana cambio a una extremadamente sería y me miró fijamente._

_**"Salí con Constance hoy, me invitó a tomar algo como viste desde la ventana hace rato ya... fue algo extraño hablamos sobre cosas nuestras en el camino y luego empezó como hablarme de Orko, se le veía algo feliz y luego en la mesa comenzó a observarme más de lo normal se le veía siniestra...n-nose la verdad empezó a hablarme como si estuviera interrogandome información de mi relación con Orko.. algo creepy la verdad."**_

_Bill sonrió psicóticamente el sabía algo que yo no y me asustó._

_Bill Cipher: NO DEBES DEL PORQUE PREOCUPARTE, YO TE PROTEJO HERMANITA, POR AHI ELLA ESTA ENAMORADA DE ORKO Y POR ESO ESAS PREGUNTAS -Me abrazo consolando me con una sonrisa tierna-_

_Se supone que esto no debería preocuparme, pero mi relación con Orko no fue solo amistad.. también tuvimos nuestros momentos... "románticos" fue mi primer amor extradimensional por así decirlo pero quisimos dejarlo por las complicaciones, aunque seguimos teniendo nuestras dudas entre los dos así que decidimos ser mejores amigos de adelante, A Bill esto no le gusta para nada, realmente odia al pequeño mago y al parecer escucho algo de al leer la mente de Constance en algún momento._

_**"Está bien..te haré caso supongo.."**_

_Bill Cipher: (heh...ese trato va a valer la pena (= ) -Seguia abrazandome- GENIAL!_


	4. Plan de Hermanos

**_Hola soy la autora de este libro todos los derechos reservados a las empresas a cuáles estos personajes pertenecen:_**

**_-Bill Cipher: Disney_**

**_-Orko y MOTU: Filmation_**

**_-Constance: Hazard-Girl (creadora)_**

* * *

**Rose pov***

_Desperté al siguiente día mi hermano se encontraba a mi lado durmiendo también, me sorprende que se quede más tiempo. Se que tiene un trato de matar a los Pines en nuestro universo y no perdería ningún segundo en ello pero se está quedando aquí conmigo. Algo sospechoso claro, para el pues, Bill es más de visitarme a Eternia. Puede ser sospechoso? si! pero no veo nada de malo en quedarse conmigo unos días._

_Me levanté de la cama con cuidado y observe la puerta hasta que note un movimiento en la cama detrás de mío_

_Bill: QUE TE LLAMA TANTO LA ATENCION HERMANITA? -Despertandose un poco mira a Rose-_

_Me di la vuelta de un sobresalto y lo mire algo preocupada._

_**"oh no es nada..solo que..me preocupa Orko...Por qué no quisiste contarme ayer cuando te conté todo esto?"**_

_Bill solo se rió locamente como hace siempre y me volvió a mirar._

_Bill: ES NORMAL QUE PASEN ESAS COSAS ALREVEDOR DE TI ROSE, RECUERDA SOMOS CIPHER, ATRAEMOS LOCURA -Sonrie de una forma psicotica-_

_Me fruncí el seño y me senté al frente suyo convirtiéndome en mi forma original triangular y le mire seriamente._

_**"Bill, empezemos a hablar bien, ya no soy una niña. entiendo que quieras cuidarme de gente más loca que tú pero quiero saber eso es todo, y si vienes a hablar que sea con nuestra forma original y sinceramente."**_

_Bill se vio enojado mirándome, muy pocas veces me mira asi, lo que significa que cuando me mira así es cuando no cumplo uno de sus caprichos y me quiere meter en la cabeza sus planes de locura. Pero el hecho de sorprenderme más es que se convirtió en su forma original y se sentó al frente mío con la misma expresión._

_Bill: BIEN..NO CREO QUE TENGAS QUE CONFIAR MUCHO EN ESA CHICA CONSTANCE. LEEI SU MENTE MAS DE LO NORMAL ROSE._

_**"Por qué? tiene algo de malo?"**_

_Bill: SI, Y MUCHO, PLANEA MATARTE HAHAHAHAHAHA._

_**"Q-Que?"**_

_Bill se rió y se acercó más a mi poniéndose detrás, lo que significa que va a empezar a tartamudear y a hablar de sus ideas como siempre lo hace conmigo._

_Bill: PRIMERO, NO PUEDO CREER QUE NO LE HAYAS LEIDO LA MENTE HERMANITA, TAN CONFIADA ESTABAS? EN TODO CASO SI TRATABA DE MATARTE LA IBA A MATAR YO SIN PROBLEMAS CLARO._

_**"Tienes razón..creo que debería usar más esa habilidad a menudo, pero...por qué quiere matarme? bueno de hecho creo que es obvio..está enamorada de Orko"**_

_Bill: DEJALOS! SIMPLE!_

_Me preocupe más, que pasaría si Orko es secuestrado por esa loca? debería contarle a los Masters sobre esto?_

_Bill: ROSE...TE CONOZCO, AUNQUE NO PUEDA LEER TU MENTE SE QUE PIENSAS EN HACER ALGO PARA DETENER A ESA CHICA._

_**"Me conoces demasiado Bill..heh..somos hermanos claro...pero..le voy a advertir a Adam eso es todo."**_

_Bill pensó más en algo y me miró psicóticamente._

_**"Que..qué pasa?"**_

_Bill: TENGO UN PLAN MARAVILLOSO._

_Me quedé pensando, de seguro me dará planes descabellados._

_**"Qué plan?"**_

_Bill: ESA CHICA ESTA ENAMORADA, Y HARA CUALQUIER COSA INCLUSO JUGANDO CON LA MUERTE POR TU PEQUEÑO Y ODIOSO AMIGO._

_**"espera..te refieres que traigamos a otra chica para que ella demuestre sus verdaderas intenciones y así advertirle a Adam?"**_

_Bill: OH HERMANITA, MISMA MENTE, MISMA FAMILIA, ESTOY ORGULLOSO QUE SEAS CIPHER_

_Mi hermano me abrazo y luego empezó apretarme mucho...uff...enserio está obsesionado con protegerme._

_**"Bill...por qué me ayudas a detener esto?"**_

_Bill: MI PLAN NO ES MATAR A TU AMIGO, MI PLAN ES MATAR A TU AMIGA, AUNQUE QUEDA EN DUDA DE MATAR A ORKO SI ES LO QUE PIENSAS._

_**"y se a quien traer, Orko ya tiene novia sabes?"**_

_Bill se notó aliviado y mucho mejor luego de escuchar eso._

_Bill: TRAIGASMOLA COMO CARNADA! PARA QUE LA MATE! HAHAHA_

_**"no, Dree Elle es parte importante en este universo y su historia Bill debemos protegerla y tenerla como carnada. hasta ahora, solo debemos de contarle el plan a Orko eso es todo."**_

_Bill: CREO QUE ESTA BIEN QUE SOLO LO SEPAMOS NOSOTROS HERMANITA_

_Alguien tocó la puerta, al parecer era uno de los sirvientes. nuestras voces se escuchan muy diferentes de cuando somos humanos y en nuestra verdadera forma. Aunque sigue siendo el mismo tono de voz._

_Nos convertimos en humanos de nuevo y Bill fue a abrir la puerta._

_???: Hola! se encuentra Rose? quería decirle hola, hace rato que no la veo... tu debes ser el hermano verdad?_

_Bill: UH...SI ESTA AQUI.._

_Buenop..esto es muy conveniente Dree Elle vino a Eternia, heh o talvez..Bill ya sabía.._

_**"Dree! hola!"**_

_Esquivé a mi hermano y le di un abrazo, detrás de ella se encontraba Orko más preocupado de lo normal, pero note que Bill estaba llendo a donde el y empezó a hablarle, no pude prestar mucha atención de lo que hablaban porque Dree Elle se encontraba delante._

_Dree Elle: Oh Rose, nunca había visto a tu hermano es muy alto y apuesto tiene un buen gusto para vestirse._

_**"Heh, no querrás estar demasiado con el es tan chiflado como yo, solo que 10 veces más"**_

_Dree se rió ante mi comentario de forma amigable y me vio de nuevo._

_Dree Elle: Estoy con Orko hace rato ya, pero tomaré en cuenta tu aviso._

_**"Hey Dree...solo quiero avisarte algo, si ves a CONSTANCE no te acerques mucho a ella..es peligrosa, eso es todo."**_

_Dree Elle asintió algo confundida estaba apunto de preguntarme pero Bill le interrumpió._

_Bill: SIENTO MI FALTA DE MODALES PEQUEÑA SEÑORITA, HEH, SOY BILL, BILL CIPHER -Hace un saludo a lo caballero hacia abajo-_

_Bill le hablo un poco a Dree Elle y voltee a ver a Orko, estaba demasiado preocupado pero a la vez muy aliviado. Parece que Bill le dijo algo._

_Bill: PASE UNA LINDA TARDE DENTRO DEL CASTILLO SEÑORITA._

_Saludé a Orko y a Dree Elle. Me fui caminando con mi hermano quien me agarro del brazo gentilmente y me hizo caminar en la parte de los sirvientes, estaba más serio de lo común._

_**"Bill? que..pasa ah-"**_

_Fui interrumpida por el._

_Bill: LE DIJE COMO TU ME DIJISTE, AHORA SOLO HABRA QUE ESPERAR, SE LO DIJE POR MEDIO DE MENTES, POR ESO NO ESCUCHASTE NADA HERMANITA._

_Sonreí, es la primera vez que Bill me hace caso en algo que puede ser solo para beneficio de el. _

_**"Está bien, pero como siempre tu diriges la misión"**_

_Voltee a verlo, me devolvió la sonrisa._


End file.
